Lo que el lobo quiere
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Cuando lo conoció, supo que sería problemas. Ahora que el tiempo ha pasado, el tipo de problema que representa es uno completamente distinto. Moraleja nº9: EEs siempre necesario estar listo para encarar los problemas, ... " Slash, Remus/Draco


Título: Lo que el lobo quiere  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Remus/Draco  
Genero: General/casi PWP  
Advertencias: Slash.  
Resumen: **Cuando lo conoció, supo que sería problemas. Ahora que el tiempo ha pasado, el tipo de problema que representa es uno completamente distinto.  
**Moraleja nº 9: "Es siempre necesario estar listo para encarar los problemas, y no esperar a que ellos se presenten para apenas empezar a prepararse."  
Palabras: 3432~  
NdA: Nunca más voy a intentar escribir de esta pareja... nunca me había costado tanto terminar un fic, ni mucho menos me había costado tanto un lemon.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al oír la voz determinada de Dumbledore.

—El joven Malfoy estará bajo nuestro cuidado hasta que terminé el verano y las clases reinicien —aclaró el anciano, mirando por sobre el marco de sus lentes a Remus y al resto de la Orden que se encontraba presente—. Dado que Narcissa y Lucius están ambos trabajando como espías, cuidar a su hijo es lo único que pidieron a cambio.

—Por supuesto —dijo Molly, su voz con un notorio tinte maternal, acallando el gesto de réplica de Moody—. Como los únicos que permaneceremos constantemente en la casa somos Remus, los niños y yo, no habrá grandes problemas por espacio.

—Muchas gracias Molly. El joven Malfoy llegará mañana en la noche. Ahora pueden retirarse todos y quedarse a cenar quienes lo deseen —despidió Albus, dando la reunión por terminada.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Mientras caminaba despacio por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina, podía sentir la agitación en su cuerpo, el lobo moviéndose sutilmente en su interior, inquieto con la última noticia que Albus dio.

Aún recordaba al pequeño rubio altanero en sus clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras durante el año que impartió el ramo, y cómo el animal clamaba por domar todo ese orgullo que intoxicaba el aire a su alrededor. Cuando finalmente había renunciado, un gran alivio lo había recorrido, agradecido de ya no tener que luchar más contra la criatura en su interior.

Pero ahora se enteraba que él iba a volver a estar cerca, y debía prepararse para enfrentarlo. Asegurar las protecciones de su habitación —en especial para las noches de su transformación—, hacer algo de meditación —para controlar de mejor manera al lobo—, e incluso intentaría mantenerse el mayor tiempo posible fuera de la casa, con tal de saber que no iba a cometer algún error grave.

_Como dañar a alguien que en realidad debía proteger._

—Remus, querido —llamó Molly, al verlo dirigirse a las escaleras—. ¿No vienes a cenar?

—No, gracias. No tengo hambre —murmuró, haciendo oídos sordos a los retos de la pelirroja. Sólo deseaba dormir y olvidarse de todo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—¿Remus?

La voz de Harry sonó a través de la puerta, mientras unos suaves golpes en ésta terminaban de despertarlo.

—Pasa —ordenando un poco su ropa arrugada luego de haberse dormido mientras leía, sonrió al ver al hijo de sus amigos frente a él—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó al notar la preocupación y molestia en el rostro de Harry.

—Es sólo... no me agrada mucho la idea de que Malfoy venga a quedarse aquí durante todo lo que queda de verano —murmuró, fijando su mirada en las desgastadas zapatillas que vestía, sentado en una silla frente a él.

Soltando un suspiro, Remus se acomodó un poco más en la cama, dejando el libro que tenía en las manos sobre el velador.

—Verás, yo tampoco estoy muy feliz con eso. No por los mismos motivos que tú —aclaró al ver la expresión ligeramente sorprendida del moreno—. Pero a pesar de eso, comprendo la importancia que implica tenerlo aquí, y estoy dispuesto a hacer su estadía lo más tranquila posible. Y ustedes deberían tratar de hacer lo mismo —dijo, refiriéndose a Ron y Hermione—. Quizá ignorarlo no sea lo más fácil de hacer, pero sería lo mejor.

—Supongo —susurró Harry, removiéndose incómodo en su silla, antes de ponerse de pie—. Bueno... ya veremos que pasa mañana. Buenas noches —murmuró, saliendo rápidamente.

—Sí, Harry. Ya veremos que pasa...

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde que el último Malfoy llegara a Grimmauld Place, y las cosas iban _relativamente_ tranquilas.

Toda la altanería y orgullo que recordaba del rubio aún permanecía, aunque en menor grado de lo que recordaba. Quizá el encontrarse en una casa desconocida, en un ambiente ciertamente hostil —claro, exceptuando a Molly — era lo que había influido.

Pero su problema no era ese, sino el sutil aroma que ahora impregnaba al muchacho.

Era la esencia de deseo sexual reprimido lo que estaba volviendo lentamente loco al lobo. Es cierto que ese olor lo podía percibir en todos los adolescentes que habitaban la casa, pero el de Malfoy era distinto, algo más picante... mucho más oscuro y seductor, que atraía inevitablemente a la criatura en su interior.

Durante las primeras noches podía sentir el llamado del rubio, su esencia llenando cada rincón de su dormitorio. Sin verlo, podía adivinar el rostro sonrojado, pequeñas gotas de sudor empapando su frente y esas manos, casi femeninas, acariciando insistentemente su erección. A pesar del hechizo de silencio que el rubio ponía, podía imaginarse los pequeños quejidos que dejaba escapar, mientras mordía su labio; el ligero gemido al correrse, finalmente liberando su semilla. _Merlín bendito..._

Y cuando por fin encontró un hechizo que evitaba el ingreso de cualquier cosa, incluyendo aromas, a su dormitorio, se sintió frustrado y aliviado al mismo tiempo. El lobo deseaba seguir imaginando lo que no podía obtener, pero el humano sólo quería poder dormir una noche, sin tener el miedo de despertar en la habitación de al lado, donde el chico dormía.

Iba camino a la biblioteca, a dejar el libro de hechizos domésticos que tanto lo había ayudado, cuando ese olor que lo envenenaba lentamente hizo aparición.

—Todo el mundo sabe que eres un maldito maricón —pudo oír la voz de Ron gritando en la biblioteca. Abriendo silenciosamente la puerta, logró ver la escena dentro de la habitación.

Draco estaba apoyado contra una mesa, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, mientras Hermione y Harry trataba de sujetar a un furioso Ronald.

—Es cierto... todo el mundo lo sabe, en especial tu hermano Charlie, ¿no es él el domador de dragones? Pregúntale si ha dominado a algún pequeño dragón rubio.

Sin que Harry ni Hermione pudieran evitarlo, el pelirrojo se soltó, logrando conectar su puño contra el rostro pálido de Draco.

—No hables putadas de mi familia —murmuró, retrocediendo, hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

—Ya desearías que fueran putadas —siseó, limpiándose con la manga de la túnica la sangre de su labio—, pues dile a Charlie que de todos los Weasley, creo que es el más civilizado... claro, después de tu madre. Lástima que no te parezcas más a ella.

—¡No hables de mi madre! — volvió a gritar Ron, levantando nuevamente el puño.

—Ron —llamó Remus, cortando la pelea, finalmente llamando la atención del grupo—. Creo habíamos quedado que nada de discusiones.

—Ya llegó su _lobito_ a defenderlos —se burló el rubio, mirando fijamente al castaño, antes de separarse de la mesa. Con una sonrisa torcida caminó hasta él, rozándolo ligeramente antes de salir de la biblioteca.

—Pero es que Remus... —comenzó Harry, al ver el rostro serio del ex profesor.

—Nada —cortó el licántropo—. Te recomendé a ti y a ustedes también —agregó, mirando a Ron y Hermione—, que lo mejor era mantenerse alejados de Draco. Espero que me hagan caso ahora. Si va con el rostro así donde Molly, saben el castigo que les va a llegar. Sólo ignórenlo —pidió, antes de dejar el libro sobre la mesa y retirarse.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Sentía sus manos temblar ligeramente sobre su regazo.

Una de las más poderosas excusas que tenía respecto a porqué no podía existir nada entre el rubio y él se acababa de desvanecer en unos segundos.

El chico sí era gay, como el lobo le aullaba desde que lo había visto.

Obviamente aún estaba el hecho de la diferencia de edad y de que el muchacho no estaba interesado en él, y él tampoco lo estaba de Draco... sólo era su _pequeño problema peludo_ como Sirius decía hace mucho tiempo.

En ocasiones como ésta lo extrañaba.

De seguro lo habría molestado un largo tiempo por todo lo que el lobo ocasionaba en su interior, y luego habría dicho algo como: "_Pero dale al lobo lo que el lobo pide... si quiere cenarse a un rubio estirado, quienes somos nosotros para evitarlo... además, así desaparece un Malfoy más, eso debe ser hasta ecológico._", Y se habría reído un rato, dejando que su risa picaresca llenara el dormitorio, aligerando el humor, distrayéndolo de Malfoy y su aroma, buscando una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

Estaba cansado... sentía sus párpados cerrarse inevitablemente, el sueño y la nostalgia invadiéndolo de golpe.

Acomodándose sobre la cama, se quedó dormido, pensando en que _de verdad_ Draco Malfoy no le gustaba, convenciéndose a sí mismo y a esa conciencia que sonaba parecida a Padfoot.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, despertando asustado. El lobo en su interior estaba agitado por algún motivo.

—Vaya... hasta que al fin despiertas —sin reconocer la voz, sabía que era Draco, ya que iba acompañada de ese aroma malicioso casi insoportable, que lo mareaba ligeramente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —su pronunciación fue profunda, aún ronca con los rastros de sueño. No podía recordar si había colocado las protecciones antes de dormirse.

—Molly me envió a despertarte, dice que debes ir a cenar —siseó con tono aburrido, acercándose lentamente hasta los pies de la cama, quedando a la vista del licántropo. Vestía una delgada túnica de verano, color azul, que destacaba su pelo rubio y el gris de sus ojos, y unos pantalones oscuros. Su rostro no tenía signo del golpe que Ron le había dado temprano, así que era probable que Molly lo hubiese sanado y los chicos estuviesen castigados.

—Bien, voy de inmediato —murmuró, incómodo con la mirada penetrante que el rubio le daba.

Sin despedirse, Draco caminó hasta la puerta, viéndolo un segundo con una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios, antes de salir.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

La cena fue eterna. Las miradas de odio entre Ron y Draco no cesaron, y el rubio no perdía el tiempo en molestar al pelirrojo, preguntándole a Molly sobre el resto de sus hijos, hablando extendidamente sobre Charlie y los dragones.

Con cada palabra de Malfoy, podía sentir al lobo gruñendo profundamente, irritado con la conversación y el leve aroma a satisfacción del menor.

Sabía que sus miradas podrían resultar bastante obvias, _pero Merlín_, llevaba dos semanas aguantando silenciosamente el deseo que sentía por el rubio, siendo torturado con cada mirada y acción que Draco hacía.

Lo único que controlaba al lobo era saber que sólo quedaba una semana más de vacaciones, y todo terminaría.

_Una semana más._

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—Lupin.

Remus estaba de espaldas a la puerta, terminando de colocarse el pijama, cuando una voz que no debería haber oído dentro de su dormitorio lo llamó, acelerando los latidos de su corazón, miedo y deseo pulsando fuertemente.

_Merlín, Morgana y Flamel... por favor, no._

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó calmadamente, sintiendo la pelea en su interior, ambas voluntades luchando por dominar, reaccionando a la imagen del rubio en una delgada bata y pantalones de seda negra, que colgaban sueltamente de sus caderas.

—Oh, no mucho —dijo Draco, sentándose en la cama, como si ésta le perteneciera, ignorando el asombro en los ojos miel. Cruzándose de piernas, clavó una mirada _casi _inocente, mientras se apoyaba en las manos, reclinándose ligeramente—. Es sólo que quería saber que hacías... digo, siempre te acuestas temprano y no te veo mucho... supuse que algo importante haces, para que nunca te vea y te saltes las comidas —murmuró, tomando entre sus manos la túnica que Lupin había vestido ese día.

—En realidad no hago mucho... sólo leo, buscando hechizos que puedan servir en batalla —dijo, más rudo de lo que pretendía, desconcentrado con la piel cremosa que quedaba a la vista y con la atracción que generaba el aroma del rubio, llamándolo fuertemente. Enterrando los dedos en el escritorio, trató de distraerse de la presencia de Draco en su dormitorio, sobre su cama... _Oh, Merlín, ¡ayuda!_

—Sí, claro —el tono condescendiente del rubio no pasó desapercibido por el licántropo. Sabía que Draco sospechaba que se escondía... pero, ¿cómo no lo iba a hacer, si la tentación era terrible? Volteándose levemente, pudo verlo sentado, con su túnica sobre sus finos pantalones y la bata de seda resbalando peligrosamente de sus hombros, dejando expuesto parte del pecho firme del rubio.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó seriamente, clavándose las uñas en las palmas, tratando de enfocarse en el rostro de Draco y no en el cuerpo delgado que exhibía sin pudor.

—No, _creo_ que nada más —susurró, mirándolo largamente, dejando que su vista se deslizara descaradamente a lo largo de toda la figura de Remus. El lobo podía sentir cada uno de los vellos en su nuca erizarse en respuesta, expectante a cualquier movimiento del menor.

Con pasos lentos, el rubio se puso de pie, caminando hasta donde Remus estaba, cerca de la salida.

—Adiós —masculló Lupin, al ver que Draco se dirigía a la puerta tras él. _Un minuto más, solamente un minuto más._

—En realidad, no me quiero ir... —siseó torcidamente—. He visto cómo me miras —agregó sugerente. La voz de Malfoy era calculadoramente fría, mientras se apoyaba contra el escritorio, enfrentando al castaño.

Remus no sabía qué responder. _Necesitaba_ que se fuera, que se alejara.

—El deseo brillando en tus ojos —continuó, marcando cada palabra con el índice, presionándolo sobre su esternón. _Golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe._

—Yo... —su voz se quebró, sintiendo sus oídos zumbar y el aroma de la piel del rubio golpeándolo de lleno, más oscuro que nunca, al tiempo que la bata negra terminaba de deslizarse de sus hombros, cayendo en un montón sobre el suelo oscuro.

—Síi —gimió Draco, cuando las manos de Remus sujetaron poderosas sus delgadas caderas, enterrando los dedos en la piel descubierta, terminando de acercarlo hasta su cuerpo caliente.

Al fin la lucha interna que nublaba sus sentidos se había acabado, al sentir la disposición del cuerpo del rubio a estar con él. Tanto el humano como el lobo deseaban lo mismo, y no había nada que los pudiera detener.

—Así que te dabas cuenta —no era una pregunta, sin embargo, Draco asintió tembloroso, incapaz de desviar la mirada de la demandante de Remus—. Y _jugabas_ a tentarme por las noches —la pequeña sonrisa ingenua en los labios del rubio no era capaz de ocultar la verdad en sus ojos.

—¿Yo?

—Oh, sí, tú, mientras te masturbabas durante las noches, llenando todo con tu olor, deseoso de compañía —gruñó Remus, dejando que su erección frotara con la del rubio, disfrutando con los débiles quejidos que Draco dejaba escapar a través de sus labios mordidos.

—¿Lo notabas? —preguntó Draco, inhalando profundamente al notar una mano acariciar su muslo, hasta acunar una de sus nalgas, apretando con fuerza.

—Todas las noches —repitió Remus, deslizando su nariz por sobre el cuello de su presa sintiendo el pulso latir con fuerza, el aroma intoxicante que cubría la piel como un perfume—. El lobo no me dejaba tranquilo... deseaba acudir a tu llamado, satisfacer la necesidad que llenaba tu olor.

—Así que el lobo —gimió Draco, enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Remus, dejando que sus dedos se enterraran en su nuca, acariciando la delicada piel, mientras advertía los labios del castaño besando su propio cuello ligeramente, mordiendo sobre su pulso.

Empujándolo con sus caderas, guió a Draco hasta la cama, dejándolo caer sobre ella, apreciando el cuerpo sonrojado del rubio, sintiendo el deseo palpitar entre los dos.

—Ven —susurró Malfoy, extendiendo su mano, invitándolo a rendirse a sus deseos.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaban revueltos, desnudándose veloces, saboreando cada parte que quedaba al descubierto, frotándose, buscando el placer en el otro, luchando por quién controlaba la situación, el orgullo de Draco contra el lobo en Remus.

—Sí —siseó Draco, cuando finalmente quedó sentado sobre el vientre del castaño, dejando que su trasero apretara la erección del licántropo, complacido al notar las manos firmes que sujetaban sus caderas.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —se burló Remus, embistiendo sutilmente, dejando que el rubio notara el tamaño de ella, sonriendo al ver los ojos abiertos de la impresión de Draco.

—_Merlín_ —jadeó, inclinándose un momento, apreciando completamente el miembro bajo él. Una sonrisa engreída asomó a sus labios, clavando su mirada en Remus—. Pues vas a tener el privilegio de saber, **por una vez**, de lo que soy capaz —el tono seguro, hizo que el castaño temblara de anticipación, sabiendo que Draco no mentía.

Alcanzando la varita sobre el velador, Draco susurró hábilmente un hechizo lubricante y uno relajante, con la facilidad de quien lo ha practicado muchas veces. Un quejido dejó su garganta, al notar las manos de Remus que se deslizaban hasta su entrada, enterrando dos dedos en su interior, embistiéndolo lentamente, cada vez más adentro.

—Buen hechizo —reconoció Lupin, mientras acariciaba diestramente la próstata del rubio, satisfecho con los gimoteos que éste dejaba escapar, apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho, reclinándose contra él, dejando su entrada a su disposición—. Pero no es suficiente si me quieres tener a mí —susurró, metiendo un tercer dedo, lamiendo la mandíbula de Draco, hasta besarlo suavemente, distrayéndolo de cualquier dolor.

—Lo sé —gimió Draco, altanero, separándose y enterrando el rostro en el cuello del castaño, estremeciéndose con cada movimiento de los dedos en su recto, aspirando el aroma masculino de Remus—. Sólo... apúrate —ordenó, enderezándose nuevamente, haciendo que los dedos llegaran aún más profundos, clavando los suyos en la piel del lobo, rozando los pezones duros, logrando un gemido profundo.

—Maldadoso —gruñó Remus, retirando lentamente los dedos, sonriendo al oír el quejido del rubio—. Vamos —instó, rasguñando ligeramente los muslos de Draco—. ¿No dijiste que me ibas a demostrar, _por una sola vez_, de lo que eres capaz?

Aceptando el reto, Draco se deslizó, hasta estar a la altura de la erección del licántropo, tomándola entre sus dedos, apreciando su grosor, suspirando al dejar que la punta rozara su entrada húmeda.

Fijando sus ojos en los dorados, se empaló lentamente, jadeando con cada centímetro que tomaba en su interior.

—Merlín... eres demasiado grueso —se quejó, inhalando profundamente, tratando de relajarse—, y demasiado largo, también —sonrió, cerrando un momento los ojos, cuando finalmente logró tomar todo el miembro del castaño.

—¿Te molesta? —susurró Remus, deleitado con la firme presión que el interior de Draco generaba a su alrededor. Tomando entre sus dedos la polla del rubio, lo empezó a acariciar, absorto en la manera que los párpados de Draco temblaban con cada roce, moviéndose ligeramente sobre él.

—Para nada —gimió, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás—. Ahora vas a saber cómo monto a un _lobito_ —siseó, levantándose brevemente, antes de dejarse caer con fuerza, tomando aún más hondo al castaño.

—_Draco_

Con un ritmo lento y profundo, el rubio cabalgó a Remus, llenando el dormitorio de gemidos y gruñidos, lamidas desesperadas y rasguños frenéticos, hasta el momento en que ambos se corrieron, apenas controlando su respiración, liberando por fin todo ese deseo reprimido por tantas semanas.

Lentamente Draco se separó, recostándose junto al cuerpo cálido del hombre lobo, permitiendo que éste enterrara su rostro en su cuello, agotado con todo lo hecho.

—Me gusta tu olor —murmuró Remus, lamiendo suavemente la piel húmeda, llenando sus sentidos con el aroma a satisfacción y sexo del rubio, con el peso agradable que apoyaba en él.

—Es una lástima que sólo sea esta vez —suspiró Draco, acurrucándose un poco más.

_Es cierto_ pensó Remus, sintiendo la queja del lobo, al saber que se separaría del rubio.

Entonces, apretando a Draco junto a su costado, se permitió disfrutar de lo que quedaba de noche.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Un gemido dejó su garganta al sentir el golpeteo rítmico de una lechuza contra la ventana del dormitorio.

Mirando un momento a su alrededor, notó que Draco ya no se encontraba en la habitación, pero que había dejado olvidada su bata en el suelo. Aún recordaba las palabras del rubio, alegando que sólo sería cosa de una vez, dado que se separarían, Draco iría a Hogwarts y él permanecería en Grimmauld Place. Lo lamentaba, pues el lobo parecía llevarse especialmente bien con él.

Tomando la nota de la pata del ave, le dio una chuchería, antes de verla partir. Con gesto extrañado notó que era de Hogwarts, de parte de Albus.

Una sonrisa _lobuna_ se extendió por su rostro, antes de dejarla sobre el escritorio, para vestirse e ir a tomar desayuno con el resto.

Era una muy agradable sorpresa.

_Estimado Remus: _

_Lamento enviarte esta carta con tanto retraso, pero no contaba con que todos mis planes se verían arruinados. Debo pedirte que vuelvas a cumplir el rol de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
__Espero sinceramente que lo aceptes, ya que no vas a tener problemas de prejuicios con el resto del staff._

_Atentamente,  
__Albus Dumbledore,  
__Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. _

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— Fin~~

Si te gustó, dímelo ;

R. Sini~~


End file.
